


You Need A Break!

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU! Levi refuses to rest. How can reader-chan get him into bed? With a bit of help, she'll find a way. Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need A Break!

You hummed quietly to yourself as you prepared tea for your boss, a small frown on your face. You didn't hate your boss, not in the slightest, but you didn't like his job very much. You hated the way he never got any sleep, hardly even taking a break. It pained you greatly, and you constantly tried to help him. 

 

Your boss, the rude, short, and handsome Levi Ackerman. 

 

You had only been working for him a few months as his personal assistant, but you had developed feelings for the man. You didn't know when these feelings came along, you just woke up one day and realized it. So being the kind person you were, and because of your added feelings for him, you did all you could to try and convince him to rest. Sadly, your attempts were for nothing each and every time. You practically begged him to get some rest, only getting shot down every time. You couldn't argue with the man, especially when he shot you that cold glare. You could never stand up to that glare, too intimidated to even make a sound. 

Letting out a sigh, you poured tea into two little cups, deciding you needed a cup for yourself. Carefully picking up the two cups, you made your way out the kitchen, heading back to his bedroom. Levi enjoyed working from home, and you didn't mind one bit. It was always peaceful in his apartment, and you liked the quiet. You slowly pushed open his bedroom door, thankful you left it slightly cracked. You entered the room, frowning at what you saw. There he was, sitting at his desk, staring at the screen of his laptop, one hand gripping his hair rather tightly. You shook your head as you made your way over to his desk, carefully putting down one of the cups. 

 

"Here's your tea, Levi." You said, earning a muttered thanks in response. You made your way over to his bed and took a seat, holding your own cup of tea. You took a small sip, sighing in content as the warm liquid slid down your throat. A cup of tea was always enough to relax your mind. You glanced over at Levi, smiling at the way he held his cup. It was different, then again just about everything with Levi was different. Maybe that's why you loved him. "Say, Levi.." Your heart sank and your smile vanished as he turned to you, those dark circles under his eyes showing his lack of sleep. "I was thinking that maybe you could, I dunno, take a break?" You said softly, hoping he'd actually rest this time. "We've discussed this too many times, (Name). I told you before, I don't need rest. I'm fine. Besides, I don't have time." He said, turning back to his laptop. "B-But Levi-!" You were cut off as he turned and glared at you, letting out a whimper as you stared into your cup. "Drop the topic, (Name). Now." You meekly nodded your head, not wanting to look up. You slowly got up, quietly excusing yourself as you left the room and headed back to the kitchen, closing the door behind you. You wanted him to rest, but he was so stubborn that you'd need help with this one. So you sat in the kitchen and whipped out your phone, deciding to call the closest friend you had: Hanji. 

 

Your personalities were completely different, but maybe that's why the two of you got along so well, even if she was annoying sometimes. You took another sip of tea as you waited for her to pick up, nearly choking on it when she did. The phone hadn't even fully rang once. "Hey (Name)! What's up?" She asked, making you chuckle at her never ending energy. "Hi Hanji. I need your help with something. It's Levi, actually. Lately I've been trying to-" "Ooh trying to confess?? Oh I'd love to help you with that! I was hoping you'd ask me, you're taking a bit too long. Ok so first thing you wanna do is-" "H-Hanji wait!" You finally managed to say, blushing at the idea of confessing. "I wasn't thinking of doing that! I just want to get Levi to rest, that's all. I'm worried about him Hanji." You said softly, your heart aching at the thought of those dark circles under his eyes. "Ah, so shorty needs rest huh? I have the perfect solution!" You took a sip of tea, thankful for the extra help. 

Or so you thought. 

 

"(Name)! Are you alright?" Hanji asked, worried as you choked on your tea. "I-I'm f-fine." You said, trying to recover. Once you finally got over your coughing fit, your mind went back to Hanji's "perfect solution". "Now then, you want me to do WHAT?!" You shrieked, regretting you ever called her in the first place. "Oh come on (Name)! It's perfect! Not only will it get him into bed, but it's also a way of confessing! Works out well for both of you!" She said cheerfully, too bad she couldn't see your horrified expression. "There's no way I can do that! Even if I could do that, Levi would kill me!" You said, nearing a panic attack. "Oh don't be silly! He wouldn't kill you, and besides, how much strength could he have left without sleep?" You stayed quiet, giving Hanji a moment to process what she just said. "Ok so his strength stays the same, but still! You'll be fine (Name). Don't you want him to rest? Just give it a try, make sure to call me afterwards with the details~!" And with that she hung up, leaving you horrified. 

 

After taking a minute to regain yourself by finishing your tea, you decided to head back to his room. You let out a sigh upon seeing Levi in the same condition as before, his cup now empty. You made your way over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when he sighed in annoyance. "(Name), I'm not telling you again. I don't need rest, I'm fi-" "I got it, Levi. I won't bother you with it anymore today." You said, a small smile on your face. Of course he was too tired to notice you only said today. "I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off?" You asked, realizing Hanji's little suggestion might be the only way. He thought about it for a minute before nodding his head yes. You smiled as you gave him a peck on the cheek, saying thanks as you ran out the door. Levi couldn't respond as he sat there, his eyes wide with a hand on his cheek. 

 

~~~Time Skip to the Next Day~~~

You blushed deeply as you recalled yesterday's event. You weren't sure why, but you just decided to kiss him on the cheek. You wouldn't be surprised if he killed you when you walked in the door. You pulled your scarf over your nose to protect it from the cold air, hugging your coat closer to your body. You stopped in front of the tall apartment building, glancing up with a smile. Such a fancy building, but the people were pretty nice. 

 

With the one exception of course. 

 

You made your way up via elevator, running into a few people on the way. You clutched your coat to you tighter, blushing at the thought of what you were about to do. Once you arrived at his door, you simply keyed your way in. Levi had trusted you enough to give you your own key, and you made sure to keep it safe. You closed the door behind you once you entered the apartment, making sure to lock it. You hung your coat up on the coat rack, adjusting the little skirt you wore. You made your way to his bedroom door, which was actually cracked open. You gave a small knock on the door, "Hey Levi." You said, smiling as you entered the room. "Morning (Name)." He muttered, too occupied with whatever he was working on. 

 

You giggled softly as you watched him hold his tea in one hand, typing away with the other. "I see you moved your butt to make some tea. It's been awhile." You said, giggling more as he let out an annoyed growl. You walked over to his bed and sat, blushing as you took a deep breath, trying to muster up the courage to speak. 'Now or never (Name).' You thought to yourself. "Levi, when was the last time you actually had a good night sleep?" You asked softly, not wanting to anger him. Levi thought for a moment, finishing off his tea as he did so. "A good night sleep huh. I can't recall." He said, making your heart ache once more. You had a feeling it must've been awhile. "Wouldn't you like a good night's rest?" You asked, already knowing his answer. "Didn't I tell you to drop this topic yesterday? Besides, you know I have cleaning to..do.." Levi froze as he finally looked over at you, not expecting what he saw. 

 

There you sat, that sweet, innocent smile on your face. 

 

The maid's dress not so innocent. 

 

You yelped in surprise as the tea cup in his hand shattered, not realizing just how hard he'd been squeezing it. Levi cleared his throat, trying to regain himself. "(Name), what the hell are you wearing.." He said slowly, struggling to process this due to lack of sleep. Hell, maybe he was asleep. "Oh, well.." You looked down, blushing and tugging at the short skirt as his eyes scanned your body. "I-It's a long story, really. B-But! Back to the matter at hand. I can clean for you while you get some rest!" You said happily, smiling brightly as you looked up. You nearly screamed as you jumped backwards further onto the bed, not expecting him to be so close. When did he even move? "Where did you get such an outfit (Name)?" He asked, crawling closer to you as you moved further back. "I b-bought it y-yesterday.." You sputtered out, not liking the look in his eyes. "I see. That's why you needed yesterday off." You simply nodded your head, unable to speak as you tried to escape him. "U-Um Levi, are you feeling okay?" You asked, watching him closely. Maybe the maid thing was a bit too much for his exhausted mind to handle. "No, I'm not feeling okay. Not at all. Just what convinced you to walk in here wearing this?" He asked, pulling on your skirt. "Like I said, it's a long story." You said, blushing as you turned your head. You could never really make eye contact with him. 

 

You took in a deep breath. If you waited any longer, who knows if you'll have a chance. Using all your strength, you laid him down onto the bed, sitting on his lap. "Now listen here Levi," you started, trying not to seem afraid, which wasn't easy. "Today you'll be getting the rest you need! You're overworking yourself too much, and everyone needs a break. You need a break Levi." You said, gazing into his eyes. Levi stared at you, slightly wide eyed, before returning to his normal expression. "I don't need to rest (Name), besides, I don't have time to. Now get off of me." He said, making you frown. "No! You need a break, Levi. If you aren't going to take a nap for yourself, at least do it for me. Please?" You said, looking into his eyes with the cutest pout. You tensed up and let out a yelp at the feeling of something poking you. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, desperately hoping that was only his knee. 

"Levi, what is that.." You said slowly, not wanting to look. "Lets just say I can't fall asleep with it." He said, making you whine. Why was this so difficult. "Fine." You said, letting out a sigh. "Does this mean I can get back to what I was doing?" He asked, scowling when you shook your head. "No way. You need sleep. I-I'll just h-have t-to..er...well.." You turned away, blushing horribly. There's no way you could do that. You turned and stared at him wide eyed, both shocked and annoyed at the sound of him chuckling. "W-What's so funny?" You asked, pouting once more. Levi smirked as he looked up at you, slowly running his hands down your thighs, making you shudder. "Are you thinking of solving this problem for me, (Name)? Go on then, my little maid." You felt your face heat up worse, steam was probably coming out of your ears at this point. "I n-never s-said I w-would.." You sputtered out, turning your head. "You expect me to fall asleep with a-" "Don't say it!" You said quickly, covering his mouth with both hands. "F-Fine. Only to help you s-sleep.." You said shakily, starting to regret this decision. You let out a yelp as Levi sat up suddenly, your faces mere centimeters apart. Whatever regrets you had went out the window as his lips connected to yours, sending a chill down your spine. You wrapped your arms around his neck, moaning softly as the kiss grew more heated. You jolted slightly as Levi licked your bottom lip, not exactly sure of what to do. You gasped as Levi squeezed your rear, giving him access as he slid his tongue into your mouth. You started to feel dizzy from the unbearable heat swirling up inside you, letting out more moans as Levi explored his new territory. After a few minutes, you were the first to pull away, desperately trying to catch your breath. 

 

Levi smirked at your current state, finding it amusing how you seemed to get redder by the minute. You gasped as he suddenly attacked your neck with kisses, moaning as he left marks wherever he could. You trembled with pleasure as he planted kisses down your collarbone, sending chills through your body as he unzipped the back of your dress, his fingers brushing over your skin. You tensed a little as he unhooked your bra, pulling down the top of your dress along with it. You blushed furiously as you covered your chest, making Levi let out a sigh. "Move your arms, (Name)." He said calmly, surprising you with the gentle tone he had. Your eyes slowly met his, surprising you even more with the gentle look he gave you. You slowly lowered your arms, turning your attention elsewhere as you were too embarrassed to look at him much longer. You gasped as he squeezed your breasts, kneading the soft mounds as he attacked your neck once more. You let out a rather loud moan as he pinched your nipples, arching your back as you craved more of his touch. You whined softly as you tugged on his shirt, suddenly wanting it off. Levi smirked but happily obliged, removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. You felt your face heat up more as you ran your hands over his rather toned body, unable to take your eyes off of him. You squirmed around a bit as you felt your body heating up more, especially your womanhood. "Levi, I c-can't wait anymore.." You said shakily, grinding your hips against his. Levi let out a low growl, his eyes darkening with lust as he ran his hands up your thighs. 

 

You yelped as your poor (f/c) panties were literally ripped off of you, making you pout in the process. "I sort of needed those." You said, watching the destroyed material fall to the ground. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for awhile, so you'll live without them." Said Levi, making you blush. You didn't wanna know what he meant by that, but you had a pretty good idea already. You slowly glanced down, blushing more as your eyes met a certain large bulge. "I'll die.." You muttered, wincing as you earned a flick to the forehead. "You aren't going to die, idiot." He said, rolling his eyes. "But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't gonna hurt, so I suggest you prepare yourself." Your eye twitched a bit as you watched the man undo his pants, quickly covering your face to peak through just your fingers. Your eye twitched as you stared in both horror and excitement, whining as you covered your face completely. "I'm gonna die~!" You cried out, not exactly sure this was so fun anymore. You whimpered as Levi pulled your hands away from your face, glaring at you. "You're becoming annoying." He growled, making you frown. "You aren't going to die. Once you get used to it, I'm sure you'll stay alive." He said, smirking as you practically turned into a tomato. You started to relax as Levi pulled you into another heated kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as he grabbed your waist. You jolted slightly as you felt the tip of his member pushing against your folds, breaking the kiss as you buried your face in the crook of his neck. "Be gentle, okay?" You said softly, holding on to the man. 

 

You raised an eyebrow as you heard a somewhat frightening growl, not able to question it as Levi suddenly thrust himself into you. You moaned out in both pain and pleasure, sitting up once more as tears pricked the corners of your eyes. "T-That wasn't g-gentle.." You said shakily, pouting as you stared at the man. "I told you to be prepared. Besides, it's your fault for stirring me up all of a sudden." He said, planting kisses down your neck and collarbone. "I did no such t-thing. You're just a pervert." You said, letting out a squeak as he squeezed your rear. "I don't want to hear that from the one who walked around in a damn maid's dress." He said, making you blush. "It's just for this one time!" You said, frowning as you glared at him. "I don't think so." He said, making you blush more. Before you could speak, you cut yourself off with a moan as Levi rocked you back and forth, letting out a low chuckle. "I believe you're ready, (Name). Considering I need rest, I think it's best that you lead this time." He said, laying back as you let out a whine. "F-Fine. I'll give it a s-shot." You said, blushing furiously. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself quite a bit." He said, running his hands down your sides. 

 

You squirmed a bit as you got adjusted to your position, moaning softly as you rolled your hips a bit. You lifted yourself up as much as possible, leaving in just the tip before sliding down once more, moaning as you did so. You started to pick up a nice pace, no longer caring about whatever lewd sounds you made. You threw your head back in pleasure as you rode the man beneath you, running your hands over his muscular body. You hadn't known he was this toned, and you couldn't get enough of touching him. You gasped as a sudden wave of pleasure shot through you like lightning, biting your bottom lip to hold back a scream. "You were so shy a little while ago, (Name). I told you that you'd enjoy this." Said Levi, squeezing your thigh with one hand while the other slowly teased your clit. "L-Levi.." You gasped, barely able to breathe. "D-Don't touch t-there..!" "You say one thing, but your body says something else. I'm guessing your body is being more honest, considering how you haven't stopped riding me." He said, making you whine. You couldn't argue with that, noticing how you even seemed to pick up the pace. You screamed in pleasure as you bounced yourself up and down the fastest you could go, your eyes beginning to roll back as Levi rubbed your clit mercilessly. You could no longer think straight as a knot built up in your stomach, too focused on relieving that pressure. You gasped and arched your back in ecstasy as Levi suddenly thrust upward, slamming directly into your sweet spot. "L-Levi. T-There..again. P-Please.." You sputtered out, gazing down at the man with lust filled eyes. You let out a yelp as you were suddenly lying on your back, panting heavily as you gazed up at the man on top of you. Before you could speak, you were cut off by your own pleasure filled moans as Levi picked up his own pace, slamming into your sweet spot relentlessly. The knot in your stomach grew tighter by the second as sparks filled your vision, barely able to breathe as the pleasure was becoming too much to bare. You threw your arms and legs around him, earning a groan of pain and pleasure from the man as you dragged your nails down his back. With a rather loud call of his name, you threw your head back in ecstasy as you came, your walls clamping down on him as he thrust into you. After a few more frantic thrusts, Levi quickly pulled himself out of you, letting out a deep groan as he came. 

 

Levi laid himself down next to you, the two of you trying to catch your breath. Once you regained most of your senses, you glanced down at your little dress. "You ruined it." You whined, pouting as you closed your eyes. "Your fault for wearing something like that in the first place." Said Levi, making you roll your eyes. "It's fine. Anything to help you rest." You said, smiling as you looked over at him. "Y-You see," you started, blushing horribly. "I-I've l-liked you for a while now. I don't really enjoy seeing you so tired, so anything to help you get some rest is fine with me." You said softly, lightly scratching your cheek. You squeaked as you were suddenly pinned to the bed once more, staring up at Levi with wide eyes. "U-Um, Levi..?" "You expect me to get some rest, and yet you keep stirring me up." He growled, making you whimper. "B-But I-!" "If you don't want that dress getting messed up any further, then you better take it off." He said, making you swallow the lump in your throat. "L-Levi, r-rest. Remember?" You said shakily, unable to think at this point. You yelped as he sat up and pulled you into his lap, your body tensing up as you felt the tip of his erect member pushed against your folds. "I can't sleep like this, (Name). You said anything to help me rest is fine, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me for a while." He said, staring at you with lust filled eyes. 'Why is this so difficult.' You thought to yourself, letting out a moan as Levi pulled you into a heated kiss. 

 

~~~Bonus Ending~~~ 

 

You let out a sigh as you made your way to the door, wondering just who could be knocking. Once you open the door, you only peeked out, not wanting to fully open the door. "Hello there. May I help you?" You said, smiling at the man. "Good afternoon. My name is Erwin Smith, I'm looking for Levi." He said with a smile, making you frown a little. So, this was Levi's boss. Levi had told you about him, and judging the eyebrows, there was no mistaking him. You put on your best smile, your grip on the door suddenly getting tighter for some reason. "O-Oh, my apologies, but Levi is resting at the moment. I'll gladly tell him you stopped b-by." You said, trying to keep your composure. "Thank you very much, it's nice to hear Levi is actually resting for once." You nodded with a smile, not exactly wanting to speak. You waved goodbye to the man, closing the door once he turned to leave. Your legs turned to jelly as you leaned against the door for support, letting out a moan as you glanced behind you. "L-Levi, w-what are you d-doing." You said shakily, glaring at the man the best you could. You moaned more as he pushed his fingers deeper into your core, planting kisses down your neck. "You were taking too long. You know I need my rest, (Name)." He growled, making you roll your eyes. "I w-wasn't gone l-long. And is it rest, or a quick release?" You said, whining in disapproval as he took out his fingers. You gasped as he spun you around and lifted you up, pushing you against the door as you wrapped your legs around his waist. "Both." He said, making you giggle. You pulled your boyfriend into a rather heated kiss, holding onto him as he carried you to your bedroom. 

 

Lé End~.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to finish this after saving it in my phone for like three months. XD hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
